Second generation, second chance
by Nami2255
Summary: The story starts when a 16-year-old Megumi, is leaving the only home she has ever known. She moves to her parent's home town, Konoha. She meets new friends and tries to find her single parents fall in love with their blasts from the past. She will get help by a handsome blonde who is doing the same for his parents.


**Reading Guide**

- places -

" speach"

'Thoughts'

**I don't own the rights to Naruto, those go to Masashi Kishimoto.**

I had this idea for a while now(6 months). I have been writing this story since then and took my time with it, it is finally finished. Yes, only this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one Returning home<strong>

- On the road in Fire country-

"Ne? Tou-san, aren't we close yet?" A 16-year old girl with long shiny dark blue hair asks her father.  
>She has an hour glass figure with a large bust, like her mother has. She has her father's onyx eyes and the Kekkai Genkai that comes with them. She is fair skin, has her mother's facial features apart from the eyes. In short she over all looks drop dead gorgeous. As a father he is prepared for any boy coming near her. He will give them the 72 hours of torture they will never forget. He might extend the duration if they keep coming. They were running through the forest, jumping branch after branch.<p>

"No, Megumi-chan, we aren't. At least a couple of days left." He smirked, knowing this would get his 'little' girl all geared up and grumpy. He finds the pout she puts on really cute. It is the same 'pouty-face' as her mother's, Hinata, his close friend. Now they are both a little older, 17 years older, they both aged well. They kept themselves well trained and are still really fit.

"Sasuke-kun! Stop teasing our daughter. It is not that far anymore." The blue haired mother admonished. She knows he is teasing their daughter, because of her cute reactions. Even her face scrunches up just like Sasuke's does when he is really concentrating. She saw her daughter letting out a relieved sigh, she gave Sasuke a quick wink and smile as she continued.  
>"And I, for one, don't want to drag along a grumpy Megumi for another 24 hours." They both waited for their daughter to react to that.<p>

"24 hours? At this pace? This whole trip better be worth it then," She huffed. After a couple of second Megumi heard a muffled noise at her left side. She saw her mother trying to hold in her laughter. She turned right and saw her father with a knowing smirk on her face. "Wait a minute, it is not that far away at all?"

Hinata couldn't stop giggling now and laughing at the expense of her daughter. The same was for her father who was now smiling, which is his code for rolling on the ground.

"Can't you just tease each other instead of me, your own blood?" Megumi asked a little angry.

"Sorry Megumi-chan, but we have to fulfill our roles as normal parents. Normal parents tease their children," Hinata said still giggling a little.

"You're a little late for being normal parents. Normal parents fall in love with each other first and then have children," Megumi said her voice low.

Sasuke and Hinata heard what she said, but decided not to open up that wound any further. Nothing good ever comes of it.

A silence courses through the group. Megumi knows neither of her parents will break the silence, they like it. She on the other hand doesn't care for it.

"How long has it been since you both were in Konoha?" She asked curiously.

"A very long time," Sasuke said, looking at Hinata.

"A little more details please," she looked at her father.

"Hn, ask your mother,"

"Kaa-san?"

Hinata smiled brightly. "It was the inauguration day of the new Hokage, a good friend of both of us actually. That was why we returned from our long term mission. We didn't want to miss the day he made his dream come true." She started her story.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

-Hokage Tower-

"I am as proud as a mother can be, that this day has finally come." Sounded the loud, strong voice of Senju Tsunade. "Konoha's Uzumaki Naruto, will you take up the hat. And swear to protect the village at any cost, even the cost of your own life?"

"I swear it, believe it!" Naruto grinned widely while Tsunade gave him the hat, he has wanted for so long.

"You did it Brat!"

"Thank you Tsunade-Baa-chan." They gave each other a hug and a loud cheering was heard.  
>Naruto turned around and waved at the villagers, the villagers under his protection. He searched for a special someone in the crowd. He couldn't find her, he was getting worried. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and a toddler hugging his legs, his darling daughter.<p>

"Looking for someone?" A pink-haired woman asked with a smile.

"I was looking for my two favorite girls," he smiled.

"Here we are, Hokage-sama," His pink-haired wife, Sakura said. "We are all here for you, to share your special moment." Sakura brushed her hand over her very pregnant stomach.

Naruto gave a smile, it didn't reach all the way to his eyes, though. 'Not all of them, Sasuke-teme and Hinata-chan are still away.' He took his girl in his arm and went to greet his friends together with Sakura by his side.

"I want to thank all of you, for standing by my side. I am thankful for our friendship, let's strife to make this village and this world a better place. Hinata and Sasuke can't be here now, but let's party for them" Naruto said.

Their whole ninja group were kind of smirking at him, that is odd.

"Dobe! If you wanted us to come so bad, you should have hiraishin'd us here. It would have spared us the trouble." Sasuke smirked. Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke and Hinata standing there. Tears were dangerously taking over his sight. He went over there and gave them both a huge hug.

"Teme! You shouldn't become lazy, we already have a lazy ninja in our group. We can't change it around anymore." Naruto said jokingly.

"I would take offence at that comment but unfortunately he is right, I am lazy," sounded Shikamaru's dry voice.

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>"Our entire group had to laugh at that, Shikamaru always had his moments. We celebrated our comrade and friend till the early hours. Sakura went home early with their daughter and unborn child, logically. And your father and I, were teleported home, thanks to Naruto." Hinata finished her story.<p>

"What happened after that?" Megumi wondered out loud

"Well, you were born approximately a year later." Hinata said.

"Eww, I don't mean between you two. We all know what happened there. I want to know what happened with Naruto and your other friends."

"Oh, it slowly but steadily evolved from friends to professional. We haven't seen any of our old friends for 17 years."

"Why go back then?"

"It was time, to let the ninja village, we helped to build, grow stronger on its own. Without our meddling," Sasuke stated. Both he and Hinata were torn up about having to leave their second home and the only home Megumi has ever known.

"Do they know you are coming back? Megumi asked.

"He should know," Sasuke's voice sounded threateningly. "I wrote him a couple of reports and requests for housing. He is going to get it if he doesn't."

They walked further along in silence. Megumi knows how strong her father is, having seen it a couple of times. Megumi looked up from her feet, sensing people. She sees the gate, on it is the symbol of a leaf.

"We are here! We are finally here!" She shouted happily.

* * *

><p>-Konoha Gate-<p>

Kotetsu and Izumo were standing guard, as usual, as always, as it always has been for the last 25 years. They knew they were kept here on purpose, they didn't really care. They got paid and never had to leave their families for missions, they considered themselves lucky.

They saw a group of three walking towards the gate. They could see that they were ninjas, you can see that by how they are walking. They all looked familiar, but the two chunins couldn't place them, how they met. When they were close they saw that two of them wore Konoha hitai-ite.

"Konichiwa, please sign in here." Kotetsu said drawing their attention as soon as they walked through the gate.

The group of three walked towards them and signed their names.

"You can give it back to me, Welcome to Konoha," Izumo said.

"Arigatou, it's good to be back," The beautiful woman said. "Is the Hokage in his office at the moment?"

"I believe he is, but good luck finding him if he isn't," Kotetsu snickered.

Puzzled the threesome left the guards and went towards the Hokage Tower.

"Kotetsu, you are never going to guess who they are?" Izumo said tapping his board where the names are written on.

"If I am not going to guess, you can enlighten me," Kotetsu said, already shutting his eyes and leaning back in his chair.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata," Izumo said still shocked.

Kotetsu fell of his chair after he heard the names.

* * *

><p>-Hokage's office-<p>

"Just another boring day in Konoha as the Hokage. Just paperwork, paperwork and more paperwork. No wonder the old lady couldn't wait to hand me the hat." The blonde Hokage said. Naruto gave out an exasperated sigh, he frowned. Certain lines on his face were deeper than others. His whisker marks are still the same though and proudly showing. His creased brows and blue eyes looked up to the sky. "Please, I beg you, let today be a day that something different is going to happen." He begged to any divine being who is willing to listen to his plea.

"Hokage-sama?," his assistant sounded through the intercom.

"You have some unannounced visitors, can I send them in?" 'That happened very quick'.

"Sure, send them in." He turned around in his chair, looking out the window behind a little longer. He grabbed his hat. He heard three pair of feet shuffling in. When they stopped shuffling he turned around. He was flabbergasted.

"Sasuke-teme? Hinata-chan?" They were older but still looked healthy. 'Hinata still looks beautiful.' His face landed on the third person, though he didn't know what her name was, he could clearly see the connection, she looked just as beautiful as her mother does.

"Correct dobe, why are you surprised to see us? About Megumi I understand, I wanted to surprise you with her. But… I wrote you in the last reports I send that we were coming back. How is that possi…ugh"  
>He couldn't finish his sentence he was crushed in a hug with the emotional blonde.<p>

"Naruto-kun? You are crushing Sasuke-kun, you might need him. Plus you haven't given me a hug yet." Hinata pouted. She received a hug not long after, but he hadn't let Sasuke go yet. No the three of them were hugging each other while Megumi was in the room as well, standing there rather awkwardly.

"Should I give you three a minute? Or should I just light some candles instead?"

They quickly broke apart, a little flustered. "Megumi! That is not how you talk to your future superior and especially not you parents."

"Hn," Megumi smirked and looked out of the window.  
>She didn't know she was being carefully watched by Naruto, who was all smiles at what he saw.<p>

"A female Sasuke, just what the world needed. I guess you are Uchiha Megumi? Nice to meet you, I am Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage." Naruto said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, my parents told me a lot about you."

"Okay introduction over, Dobe, how could you not know about us coming back?"

Naruto gave them a sheepish smile and put his hand in his neck. '17 years and he still does that, something will never change. He still looks handsome too,' Hinata thought.

"I am not allowed to use Kage Bunshin anymore, I am still adjusting so I am a little behind on paperwork," Naruto answers.

"Then where are we going to stay?" Sasuke asks a little exasperated. 'I have seen the dobe for 10 minutes and already I am exhausted.'

"We can go to a hotel Sasuke-kun, till Naruto-kun figures it all out." Hinata says, smiling hoping to calm down her friends. Naruto's head turned up, an idea has formed in his brain, dangerous as always.

"No, I demand you stay at my place." Naruto declares.

"Wouldn't Sakura mind, you just inviting us over?" Hinata asks doubtful.

"Why would she… oh, that's right you two don't know." Naruto's smile fell a little.

"Know what, Dobe?"

"Sakura and I split up, about five years ago. It wasn't a bad break-up, we got to the point that we lived together like brother and sister. It was affecting the kids, so we decided it was for the best. We couldn't stop bickering with each other, it drove the kids crazy."

"I am sorry, Naruto-kun," Hinata tried to comfort Naruto by touching his arm.

"Don't be, we are happier now. However I am going to ask if she wants to come to diner at my house, so she can see the two of you together. That way Megumi can meet some people her own age. You know Sakura actually predicted that you two would end up together," he remembered out loud.

"Naruto, we aren't together." Sasuke says.  
>"Sorry what?" Naruto reacts.<p>

"We are just friends," Hinata says.

"Seems like it was more than friends to me" Naruto muttered looking at Megumi, not quite quiet enough.

"We are close friends, Naruto-kun, we got closer out there," Hinata smiled.

"Anyway, it is almost diner time. Cat!" Naruto said. An ANBU appeared out of nowhere.

"Give Haruno Sakura this message and relay the message to Ayaka-chan and Minato-kun that they are having dinner at my house tonight. Make sure they know it is mandatory, though. Semi-formal wearing."

"Hai Hokage-sama." And the ANBU disappeared again.

"It is going to be fun, our kids meeting each other, you'll see," Naruto said.

'I am not really convinced,' Megumi thought.

* * *

><p>- At one of the training grounds-<p>

A blonde haired, 16-year-old boy with sun-kissed skin and was training himself into the ground. He was almost done, it was almost dinner time. 'I think we were having dinner at mom's house tonight.' He thought.

Minato!" The blond haired 16 year old boy turned around. He saw his older sister coming his way. She has the same colour green-blue eyes but has pink hair with red streaks through them instead of blond.

"Ayaka-nee-chan, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I just got a message, we are having dinner at Tou-chan's tonight, semi-formal. The ANBU asked me to tell you, since you don't always listen to them."

"Tou-chan's? Is Kaa-chan really okay with that, because last time we got yelled at for two hours straight, just because we listened to tou-chan." Minato said suspiciously.

"I know, but an ANBU said so and not one we pranked when we were younger. He also said it was mandatory and Kaa-chan will join us for dinner as well." Ayaka said.

"Both of them? They don't really get along all the time, they keep arguing and bickering, that is why we have dinner separately from each other. It must really important guests we have then," Minato thought outloud.

"You know Tou-chan, he probably has something planned. Maybe Uncle Gaara has visited, Kaa-chan likes him too." She sees her brother's face, he looks so torn-up about their parents, even after five years. She puts her hands on her brother's shoulder, trying to comfort them. "They are happier like this, y'know?"

"Yeah, yeah, but they are both lonely."

"Anyway let's get you cleaned up, that will take a long time, y'know," Ayaka said jokingly.

"You shouldn't be saying that, nee-chan, you smell just as bad as me." Minato said grinning. He was a little distracted and was punched into the ground.

"I can say that about you, because I am your sister. But you, otouto, can't say that to me!" And with that Ayake stormed off.

"I definitely pity the poor soul, who falls in love with her. She has Kaa-chan's strength." He muttered under his breath.

"Anything to add, _Otoutom-kun_?" Ayaka said menacingly turning herself around in the distance.

Minato jumped out of the ground, smiling. "Nope, Ayaka-nee-chan. I am coming your way," he said quickly. 'She is just as scary as Kaa-chan too,' he though

Minato dusted himself off and ran toward his father's house.

* * *

><p>- Hokage mansion -<p>

The Hokage and his guests walked through the door. "I believe you have sealed all of your belongings, right?" Naruto said.

"Yes, we did. We only need a room to sleep and to leave the scrolls in," Hinata said.

"I only have one extra guest room, but you can probably use Ayaka's and Minato's room. They wouldn't mind it that much. That way everyone has a room to themselves."

"Except your own children don't," Megumi reacts.

"Megumi! It is a nice gesture, that the Hokage makes here," Hinata says quietly.

"If he did his job properly and read those letters, he wouldn't have to make any gestures,"

"Sasuke! Say something to your daughter here."

"She is right, it was the Dobe's job," Sasuke reacts.

"Hnn," Megumi smirks a little too soon.

"But still, your mom taught you better manners. Go upstairs and get ready for dinner,"

"Hnnn, fine. Hokage-sama, can I use the shower as well?"

"Yeah, sure. You can use the bathroom that lies adjoint with Minato's room. Up the stairs, second door to the left," Naruto says sheepishly. He pretty much got berated by a seventeen year old. "Oh, Megumi-chan, do you mind taking this present to Minato's room? You can just put it on the bed and he will find it later," Naruto says while holding out a small gift.

Megumi readjusts her bag pack and climbs the stairs. But not before she hears her mother's voice. "I am really sorry about her, Naruto-kun. She is going through some phases and the moving isn't helping."

"Ah, Hinata-chan, it is okay. Ayaka's was that age not too long ago and Minato is still that age," he assures her.

'You took me away from my only friends, I got no one here in this freaking village.' Megumi thanks She pulls open the door and slams it shut with a loud bang.

"She probably heard us," Naruto says. "These walls carry a lot, well the door is used to it now."

"Being a teenager was easier, than being parent to a teenager, right? Naruto-kun?" Hinata and Sasuke smile and Naruto joins them.

* * *

><p>Minato enters his father's house, he hears talking and laughing. He doesn't only hear his father talking, so uncle Gaara is out of the question. He hears a woman's voice, it sounds soft and kind. Then he hears another man's voice, giving a short answer. Who are these people? Are they this important?<p>

"I am home!" Minato says out loud. He walks into the seating area and sees his father smiling his real smile.

"Welcome home Minato-kun! Let me introduce you to my old friends."

Naruto points to Sasuke, "This is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you, Minato," Sasuke smirks.

"Nice to meet you too, Uchiha-san"

"Next to him sits Hinata Hyuuga," Naruto says.

"Nice to meet you Minato-kun. You look alot like your father when he was younger. The only differences are the eyes and the non-existent whisker marks."

"Nice to meet you too, Hyuuga-san." He turns to his father. "Tou-chan, why have I never heard of these friends of yours? You seem close."

"We were, but due to a long time mission that was far away and simply family life and being a Hokage took up all of my time," Naruto says. "Plus you have heard of them, they are the ones you heard stories about. Hinata-chan and Sasuke-teme, the girl who saved my life against Pein and on other moments as well. And my brother, my best friend and my life long rival." Naruto says puzzled. "You remember the stories your mother and I told you? They probably also told you something about them at school."

"Must have been either sleeping or pranking someone at that time. Anyway it is nice to meet you, if you excuse me, I need to freshen up before dinner."

"He has better manners than you ever had, Dobe," Sasuke remarks.

"I could say the same about your kid, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yells back.

"See you at dinner, I am going to my room."

"Oh, Minato-kun before I forget there is a present in your room, as congratulations for becoming a Jounin. I am really proud of you."

Minato smiles, "Arigatou Tou-chan!" He walks up the stairs.

"He even sounds and smiles like you, Naruto-kun. It is almost scary how much you look alike." Hinata says.

He grunts at that, he knows he and his dad look alike. 'Will people ever stop telling me that? I do own a mirror.'

He pushes through the door to his room, he takes his T-shirt off and throws it towards the bathroom. He is shocked when he sees a beautiful wet girl with only a towel-dress around her. She is standing in the doorway to the bathroom and looks at him flabbergasted. She has dark hair and dark eyes, he couldn't exactly tell what colors precisely. Hell, he couldn't even think about what color the towel is. He is a sixteen year old boy, can you blame him? 'That is some present dad!' But before he knows it, something is changing in her demeanor.

"Kyaaaaaaa, PERVERT!" Megumi screams, she activates her Sharingan. She hits him on the chest with her mother's taijutsu style. Even though she can't use the Byakugan, Hinata taught her the same fighting style as the one she made. Concentrating on her flexibility, speed and chakra control to push him away, causing him to break through the door.

Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto heard the commotion and sprinted upstairs. They all see Minato in wood parts, with his back against the wall. They also see a flustered Megumi with her Sharingan activated in a fighting stance.

"I forgot to mention that Megumi was using the bathroom linked to your door, sorry son." Naruto says with his hand in his neck.

Sasuke still sees Minato looking at Megumi. "Boy! I would look away real quick if I were you. It is not okay to ogle a girl like that when her father is close." Minato sees Sasuke activating his Sharingan and quickly looks away. He doesn't know much about this man, but he knows he has to listen to him.

"My apologies, it was an honest mistake, without any intent whatsoever," Minato says. He looks at his dad "You could have told me about this before I went upstairs, Tou-chan!" Minato says angry, it was his father's fault anyway.

"Ne Ne, now that is all cleared up. Why don't we all go downstairs? Megumi-chan can finish up here and I can take a look at Minato-kun and fix him up again."

"That is a good plan, Hinata-chan. Let's go downstairs, Minato-kun do you need any help?"

"No, I can manage just fine." Minato stands up and walks toward the stairs. Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke are already walking down them. He takes another look at Megumi. "Nice to meet you, Megumi-san. Please forgive me, I can be an idiot sometimes," he says smiling.

"Ano... N-Nice to meet you t-too, Minato-san. I can be an i-idiot as well, forgive me," she says flustered and blushing madly as well.

* * *

><p>Author notes:<p>

Okay, what do you think? Should I continue this story? I have planned to make it a NaruHina, SasuSaku and OC+OC story. I have some nice ideas for further chapters but if anyone has anymore please let me know, I can always use the inspiration. Please read and review!

Kind regards,

Nami2255


End file.
